Masked
by Vit S
Summary: Harry estava cansado de tudo. Ele não queria pensar em como seria seu futuro, tudo o que ele queria era que as pessoas não descobrissem que ele era gay. Na verdade, tudo o que ele precisava era de uma pessoa para consertá-lo. E Louis achava que podia fazer isso.
1. Behind Closed Doors

_Oi gente :3 Enfim, essa fanfic é apenas uma tradução._

_Sim, eu tenho a permissão da autora, se quiserem conferir vão para o meu perfil que lá tem o link de tudo._

_Eu achei essa fanfic no onedirectionfanfiction, sabem? Aquele site tem várias fanfics boas, mas essa foi a que eu mais me identifiquei, então eu comecei a traduzir para uns amigos e eles me incentivaram a postar e tal... Então aqui está._

_Espero que gostem :3_

**_FANFIC ORIGINAL ESCRITA POR izy168_**

* * *

**HARRY POV**

- Harry, a Cara chegou! – Minha mãe gritou do andar de baixo. Eu bufei.

Era sábado, não era para ela chegar tão cedo, mas eu não podia reclamar, se não minha mãe suspeitaria de algo.

- Estou indo. – Eu disse enquanto descia as escadas.

- Harry! – Minha melhor amiga falou enquanto pulava em minhas costas, e minha mãe apenas riu.

- Okay então, divirtam-se. Eu vou encontrar com minhas amigas, não destruam nada. – Minha mãe piscou para mim enquanto saía da casa.

- Eu odeio isso. – Cara disse, enquanto descia de minhas costas. Eu suspirei e coloquei uma mão na minha testa – É ruim. É como se eu estivesse beijando meu irmão.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero acabar como… Er… – Eu não queria dizer o nome dele.

- Seu futuro namorado? – Ela adivinhou – Então por que você o maltrata?

- Não sou eu, eu não faço isso, mas Zayn e Niall fazem. Eu só fico olhando, eu não consigo pará-los. Eles me odiariam. Sem falar que eu estaria ferrado, mesmo se eu fosse hétero. – Ficamos em silêncio depois de minha resposta por um tempo – E eu não quero que minha mãe descubra, ela me odiaria. Nem a minha irmã pode saber, ela contaria tudo para minha mãe. – Cara assentiu.

- Mas eu não posso fingir namorar você para sempre, Harry. Eu quero um namorado de verdade, e eu sei que você também quer. Você não está cansado de me beijar?

Eu estava cheio dessa conversa, não queria falar nem pensar no futuro. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não queria que outras pessoas descobrissem que eu sou gay, e eu faria qualquer coisa para não deixar isso acontecer.

- Eu vou subir. – Falei.

- Eu vou também. – Cara disse, suspirando.

- Por quê?

- Harry, eu não vou deixar você se cortar. Tem quantos dias desde a última vez? - Suspirei e sussurrei alguma coisa que nem eu consegui entender – Quantos?

- Zero…

"Agora ela vai começar um sermão, tenho certeza"

- Harry, você prometeu! – Ela exclamou, jogando uma almofada em mim. Bufei.

- Você não entende, Cara. Você sabe como é ter que fingir que é um 'pegador' na escola? Eu tenho que usar todas as minhas forças para não começar a chorar, então, quando eu chego em casa, eu… Simplesmente coloco tudo para fora.

Ela franziu os lábios, colocando a almofada no lugar.

- Eu odeio te ver assim, Harry… – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava.

- Eu também.

_**LOUIS POV**_

A campainha tocou.

- Já vai! – Eu gritei enquanto caminhava até a porta, já sabendo quem estava do lado de fora. Abri a porta – Liam! Entre, fique a vontade.

- Hey, Louis.

- Minha mãe e meu pai estão trabalhando, então nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ótimo. Eu queria conversar com você. – Eu assenti e nós sentamos no sofá – Bom, er, em primeiro lugar, eu queria saber se você está pronto para voltar para a escola amanhã.

- Não. Mas, por outro lado, estou. Mas… Eu não sei.

- Eu estou. Quero dizer, tem uma garota, e ela vai começar esse ano na escola…

- Sério? Quem?

- Ela é linda. O nome dela é Danielle, e faz pouco tempo que ela se mudou para a minha rua. Minha mãe convidou a família dela para jantar em casa algumas vezes. – Liam falou, sorrindo – E você e Harold? – Ele sentou em posição de ioga, e eu acho isso muito desconfortável.

Eu corei e pensei em qualquer coisa para mudar de assunto.

- Você está confortável assim?

- Boa tentativa, Lou. Mas, você vai tentar alguma coisa com ele esse ano?

Suspirei.

- Ah, claro, por que tentar alguma coisa com um jogador de futebol* que é popular e hétero e tem uma namorada é uma coisa muito inteligente de se fazer.

- Mas e se você mudar a cabeça dele? – Liam perguntou sério, e eu ri.

- Duvido.


	2. Stuck On Replay

_Infelizmente a Fanfic foi excluída do AnimeSpirit e eu fui banida de lá.  
Sim, eu fui BANIDA.  
Mas o lado positivo é que esse belo site em que você está agora não tem essas frescuras :D Então aqui estou eu, postando mais um belo capítulo dessa fanfic incrível QUE EU APENAS TRADUZO.  
Boa leitura._

* * *

**LOUIS POV**

Era uma manhã cinzenta, e com certeza a viagem para a escola seria rápida.

Quero dizer, eu queria que fosse longa. Mas todas as vezes que eu quero que alguma coisa dure, ela não dura. E todas as vezes que eu quero que alguma coisa seja rápida, ela não é.

Liam e eu sempre andamos até um ponto de ônibus que ficava perto de nossas casas, e quase sempre chegávamos junto com o ônibus escolar.

- Louis! – Liam exclamou e me abraçou quando eu cheguei no ponto. Não me entenda mal, até por que sou gay, mas havia uma garota realmente muito bonita ao lado dele – Lou, essa é Danielle. Dani, esse é o Louis.

- Liam me falou de você. – Ela disse, sorrindo.

Eu assenti e sorri para Liam do tipo eu-vou-fazer-você-ficar-envergonhado-por-que-ela-está-afim-de-você.

- Ele me falou de você também. – Eu respondi para a garota, sorrindo normalmente.

O ônibus chegou cerca de cinco minutos depois, e, infelizmente, os únicos lugares disponíveis estavam no fundo.

- Acho que vamos ter que sentar no fundo mesmo, Liam. Não vai ser hoje que sua namorada vai sentar na frente. – Ele corou.

- Não, para falar a verdade, aqui no fundo está bom. Lá na frente todos podem me ver e... Eu não gosto muito. – Danielle falou.

- Liam, ali naquele mercado tem tomate, sabia? Quero dizer, olha essas bochechas! – Eu falei, pegando as bochechas dele. Assim como minha tia faz.

- Isso é fofo. – Danielle falou, rindo.

No último banco, havia três lugares vagos. Eu sentei ao lado da janela, Liam ao meu lado e Danielle ao lado dele.

Mas, de repente, eu desejei ter ficado no lugar de Danielle, por que eu vi ninguém menos do que Harry Styles e seus dois amiguinhos idiotas dirigindo um carro conversível, e isso automaticamente me fez devanear.

Mas então eu percebi Niall olhando para mim e parei de olhar pela janela.

- ...foi assim, não é, Louis? – Liam perguntou.

- Desculpe, o quê? – Eu perguntei, chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Nada. – Liam riu – Só foi vingança por causa da provocação. Nós não estávamos falando sobre nada, para falar a verdade. Diferente de você, que estava pensando em uma certa pessoa. – Ele piscou para mim e eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder minha vermelhidão.

- Aw, quem é ela? – Danielle perguntou, sorrindo, e Liam limpou a garganta antes de responder.

- Er... O Louis... Bem, ele é gay.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia. Quem é ele? – Ela se corrigiu.

"Aleluia, uma pessoa que não é homofóbica, graças a Deus, amém Senhor."

- Ele... Er... Tem uma namorada. E é bastante popular. E ele não sabe que eu gosto dele, então... Posso te contar um segredo? – Eu perguntei.

- Mas é claro que sim. Eu não tenho mais nenhum amigo tirando vocês dois, até agora. – Ela riu.

Eu olhei em volta, só para ter certeza que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nossa conversa.

- O nome dele é Harry. – Eu sorri ao pronunciar o nome dele.

- Larry. Eu shippo isso. – A garota riu.

- Desculpe, o quê?

- Ela combinou os seus nomes. Louis e Harry, Larry, entendeu? – Liam perguntou, rindo.

"Larry. Eu gostei disso."

O ônibus parou em frente a escola e nós descemos. Liam aproximou-se um pouco e sussurrou algo em meu ouvido.

- Talvez desde que tenhamos uma garota conosco... Os caras podem, sei lá, não te machucar tanto."

Eu sorri. Por quê não pensei nisso antes?

E então, eu ouvi meu apelido que foi dado por Zayn, sendo chamado além do arco-íris, e das montanhas e rios que trazem felicidade e alegria. Só que ao contrário.

Eu senti a respiração de Zayn no meu pescoço e gelei de medo.

- Hey, viadinho... – Ele falou alto, mas olhou para o meu lado e viu Danielle parada lá – Mas por que diabos tem uma gostosa dessas saindo com retardados como vocês? – Zayn perguntou enquanto me agarrava pela gola da camiseta.

Engoli em seco, mas olhei rapidamente para trás e vi o garoto que fazia meu coração pular uma batida.

Harry estava vendo tudo. E, infelizmente, não estava fazendo nada.

Como sempre.

Eu conseguia ver como Liam estava preocupado, ele realmente gostava de Danielle, mas provavelmente estava pensando que, se ela soubesse que nós não éramos populares, talvez não quisesse sair mais conosco.

Mas, ao contrário disso, ela lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

- Por quê, ao contrário de você, eles são legais e agradáveis. E eles não cheiram à cerveja, pizza e lixo.

Zayn riu anasalado e me levantou do chão pela gola. Eu fechei os olhos, esperando pelo pior.

- Isso é por que esse aqui gosta de usar muito perfume. Por quê ele é gay. - Ele me colocou no chão e me lançou um olhar intimidador – Você vai ter o que merece depois, Tommo. Mas não com essa garota perto. – E, com isso, ele saiu de perto.

Isso, senhoras e senhores, é um ótimo jeito de começar um horrível último ano do ensino médio.

* * *

_Essa fic tem os capítulos pequenos, é o único defeito dela até agora kk_

_Enfim, até mais :)_


	3. Morning Classes

**LOUIS POV**

Minha primeira aula era matemática, e graças aos céus eu tinha Danielle comigo. Fiquei mal por Liam, mas, de qualquer maneira, eu escolheria Danielle, já que ela era como meu spray de pimenta se Zayn ou Niall aparecessem.

- Aquele cara definitivamente não é legal. – Ela comentou sobre Zayn enquanto andávamos até a classe

- Pois é.

Quando chegamos a sala, eu suspirei quando vi que todos as carteiras do fundo estavam ocupadas, menos uma, lá no canto. Eu normalmente ficava animado em sentar na frente, mas eu queria ser o cupido de Danielle e Liam, queria poder conversar com ela sem levar bronca do professor ou ser interrompido.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, mas ainda tinha um lugar vago à minha direita.

Harry Styles entrou na sala, seguido por Cara, que sussurrou algo no ouvido dele. Ele assentiu, sussurrando de volta, e deu um selinho rápido nela.

Bufei e Danielle olhou para mim.

- Ele é o tal do Harry? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti – Não olhe agora, mas ele está vindo para cá.

Eu olhei.

- Eu, uhm... Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui? – Ele apontou para o lugar ao meu lado.

Se eu não tivesse usado todas as minhas forças para me impedir de pular e dizer 'SIM' em cinquenta e duas línguas diferentes, talvez ele ficasse um pouco assustado.

- Claro. – Eu disse, por fim, e ele se sentou.

Olhei para o fundo da sala, e Cara estava sentada lá.

Havia uma carteira vazia bem próxima a ela.

Harry podia ter sentado perto dela, mas não, ele preferiu sentar ao meu lado.

Quero dizer, claro que poderia ser que ele queria prestar mais atenção na aula ou ele não conseguia enxergar a lousa lá do fundo, mas eu estava pensando nisso como... Uma vitória.

Danielle sorriu para mim e piscou disfarçadamente, e então a aula começou.

O resto das aulas da manhã passou rápido. Na segunda aula eu não tinha Liam nem Danielle comigo, depois tinha Liam e, finalmente, na aula antes do almoço nós três estávamos juntos.

E eu estava realmente contente.

Era química, e infelizmente tínhamos um problema. Eu não podia fazer dupla com Liam, já que ele tinha Danielle, então eu fiquei sozinho na mesa ao lado deles.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinho? – Liam perguntou – Eu posso trocar de lugar com você, se quiser. - Ao invés de responder, eu apenas ri – Qual é o problema dele? Ele está rindo de mim desde a terceira aula!

- Ah, é que Harry sentou ao lado dele hoje, na aula de matemática, e deixou a namorada dele sozinha.

Eu ri mais uma vez antes de tampar a boca, mas isso só me fez soltar um som estranho que me fez rir mais.

- Louis! Acalme seu pênis! É ótimo que isso tenha acontecido, mas você só vai colocar a gente em problemas se você continuar rindo assim. – Liam falou, rindo também.

A namorada de Harry entrou correndo na sala e esbarrou no professor.

- Me desculpe, eu estou atrasada por que chamaram todas as líderes de torcida do último ano para uma reunião no pátio. – Ela explicou e entregou um bilhete para o Sr. Clarkson. Ele assentiu.

- Alguém aqui não tem dupla ainda? – O professor perguntou para a classe.

Eu não queria fazer dupla com a Cara. Quero dizer, não é que eu não goste dela...

Ou talvez eu não goste mesmo dela. E sim, eu já conversei com ela uma vez.

Ou talvez não...

Mas eu não precisava de uma dupla, por que eu tinha um aluno hétero que só tirava as notas máximas bem ao meu lado, chamado Jalapeño. Ele poderia ser imaginário, mas ele era ótimo em não me interromper.

- Louis não tem! – Liam falou e eu bufei, revirando os olhos.

- Então, Cara, vá se sentar ao lado dele para eu poder começar a aula.

Ela sorriu amigavelmente para mim antes de se sentar ao meu lado, esmagando Jalapeño.

Malvada.

- Eu não sei se nós conversamos antes. – Ela disse, chacoalhando minha mão. Eu sorri de volta e assenti.

- Bom, isso terá que mudar hoje. – Eu disse e ela riu.

- Sim, terá.

Durante toda a aula, ela pareceu ser uma pessoa animada, e eu conseguia ver por que Harry gostava dela.

E isso só me fazia mais triste.

E Cara não era imbecil, ela fez metade do trabalho, para falar a verdade.

E ela era legal.

Merda.

Logo o sinal do almoço tocou e eu me levantei, mas Cara sussurrou algo em meu ouvido.

- Eles, er, estão te esperando no refeitório. Eu acho que você deveria almoçar no banheiro ou algo assim, por que eles estão bastante bravos por causa do que aconteceu mais cedo. Você sabe, eles não te bateram ainda."

Eu sorri fraco e agradeci.

"Parabéns para mim! Não vou apanhar agora!"


End file.
